sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Διαφορικό
Διαφορικόν Differential thumb|300px| [[Διαφορικό Παράγωγος ]] - Είναι μία Μαθηματική έννοια. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Διαφορικό" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Διαφορά". Εισαγωγή In mathematics, the term differential has several meanings. Basic notions In calculus, the differential represents a change in the linearization of a function. In traditional approaches to calculus, the differentials (e.g. d''x'', d''y'', d''t'' etc...) are interpreted as infinitesimals. There are several methods of defining infinitesimals rigorously, but it is sufficient to say that *an infinitesimally small number is smaller than any real, positive number, and *an infinitely large one is larger than any real number. The differential is another name for the Jacobian matrix of partial derivatives of a function from R''n'' to R''m'' (especially when this matrix is viewed as a linear map). More generally, *the differential or pushforward refers to the derivative of a map between smooth manifolds and the pushforward operations it defines. *The differential is also used to define the dual concept of pullback. Stochastic calculus provides a notion of stochastic differential and an associated calculus for stochastic processes. The integrator in a Stieltjes integral is represented as the differential of a function. Formally, the differential appearing under the integral behaves exactly as a differential, thus, *the "integration by substitution" and *"integration by parts" formulae for Stieltjes integral correspond, respectively, to: *the chain rule and *the product rule for the differential. Differential geometry The notion of a differential motivates several concepts in differential geometry (and differential topology). *Differential forms provide a framework which accommodates multiplication and differentiation of differentials. *The exterior derivative is a notion of differentiation of differential forms which generalizes the differential of a function (which is a differential 1-form). *Pullback is, in particular, a geometric name for the chain rule for composing a map between manifolds with a differential form on the target manifold. *Covariant derivatives or differentials provide a general notion for differentiating of vector fields and tensor fields on a manifold, or, more generally, sections of a vector bundle: see Connection . This ultimately leads to the general concept of a connection. Algebraic geometry Differentials are also important in algebraic geometry, and there are several important notions. * Abelian differentials usually refer to differential one-forms on an algebraic curve or Riemann surface. * Quadratic differentials (which behave like "squares" of abelian differentials) are also important in the theory of Riemann surfaces. * Kähler differentials provide a general notion of differential in algebraic geometry Other meanings The term differential has also been adopted in homological algebra and algebraic topology, because of the role the exterior derivative plays in de Rham cohomology: in a cochain complex (C_\bullet, d_\bullet) , the maps (or coboundary operators) di are often called differentials. Dually, the boundary operators in a chain complex are sometimes called codifferentials. The properties of the differential also motivate the algebraic notions of a derivation and a differential algebra. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Διαφορικός Τελεστής * Ανάδελτα * Διαφορικότητα * Διαφορισιμότητα * Ολοκληρωτικότητα * Ολοκληρωσιμότητα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * What is the intuition behind the definition of the differential of a function * Διαφορικό, Τζέμος Category: Μαθηματικά